


The Mad Queen

by BrownTown



Category: BrownTown
Genre: Just some more drabbles by the community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown/pseuds/BrownTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by AgentctxCaboose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Queen

"@likeeveryoneinchat I'm fine! I'm not going to sleep until I see Ray!" Ghost's plan was going smoothly so far. The chat loved her. After her unwavering dedication to chat, and to Br0wnt0wn, they believed her and trusted in her. After she founded the Fake Fake AH crew, and staying in chat whilst ignoring sleep, she proclaimed herself as a leader of Browntown. Even Ray made her a moderator. She had power. But, as Ryan demonstrated, with power comes madness.  
Gh0st787:"#FFAHC, I have decided to ascend into my rightful position. I will now proclaim myself as queen of Browntown. @Tardisrosehp will be my makeshift handmaiden. Is everyone okay with this decision?" Other #FFAHC members and elites alike could agree on one thing. This would only end badly. As they furiously typed their thoughts into the chat, Ghost just sat there. As soon as someone would pop in saying anything negative about her, she would just ban them. No one could be a true RAYder and doubt her.  
Gh0st787:" Anyone else? I'm sorry, but no true lover of Ray and Browntown could doubt my leadership skills. I made this. For you guys! And what do I get but stabbed in the back!?  
Tardisrosehp:" Okay @Gh0st787. Don't you think this has gone on a little too long?"  
Gh0st787:" @Tardisrosehp I'm going to let that comment go for now. Watch your tongue next time though or you may not be as lucky."  
AgentCTxCaboose:" @Gh0st787 Okay now Ryan. Calm down. STOP! RAY WOULDN'T APPROVE. YOU'RE TURNING INTO THE MAD QUEEN!!"  
Gh0st787:" @agentctxcaboose SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! I am NOT mad. All these people are just like you. They hated me from the beginning. Well, now they have to love me. Ray hasn't told me to stop. He approves. I AM NOT MAD. All tRAYtors must be dealt with accordingly. Goodbye agent". Ghost knew that she was mad. She just.. Wouldn't accept it. This was all too much fun.  
Tardisrosehp:" @gh0st787 Ghost. That is enough. You need to stop. Caboose was telling the truth. You're mad. Just stop. STOP!"  
Gh0st787:" @tardisrosehp. Hahah. Even you. AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!?!? That's fine. Really. I can't trust anyone anymore. Not even you tardis. Goodbye forever girl." Ghost had done it. She had won. No one stood in her way anymore. All of the rest of chat feared her. Nothing would extinguish her reign now. Ray would have to love her now.  
…… as Tardis sat at her desk, she couldn't hold it in. "ha. Mhm. Haha. Hahahahaha. Oh this is great hahahah". Ghost had just fallen right into her trap. She would fall.


End file.
